A NeverEnding Slumber
by Kurumi Fuji
Summary: UPDATED, because of the reviewers. Kira's come back to life, but with a little twist. Cagalli X Athrun, Lacus X Kira. Chapter 3 UP! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

**A Never Ending Slumber**

_Kurumi-chan_

"Kira... Kira, please get up," whispered Lacus Clyne, her heart pounding, worrying. Her long wavy hair, the color of cherry blossoms, ran down her back and unto the ground as she knelt by the bed of one of her dearest friends. "Kira!"

"I don't know, Lacus… He might not get up," said Cagalli gravely. Her eyes were red from crying-- in happiness, in sadness; either of those emotions, neither of them, or both. A tear rolled down her cheek, and was wiped away by Athrun's shaking hand.

"He won't give up on us," Athrun said, his voice quivering. "He promised to come back." Tears had come from his emerald green eyes when he had seen Kira after the explosion.

The whole crew of the Archangel was in mourning, or depression. Kira Yamato, one of the youngest and most dedicated Coordinators, was found half-conscious in space, as the Earth Alliance's capital, Washington, was blown up by Zaft. Athrun Zala, Kira's childhood friend, and Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira's long-lost sister, were able to escape Zaft's ship before it blew up. However, many others, among them Fllay Allster, had died.

"He WILL wake up," Lacus whispered, shaking Kira gently by the shoulders. "Won't you, Kira? Kira, PLEASE..." After touching his face tenderly, she began to cry on the side of his bed, her tears wetting the bed sheets.

"Lacus," Athrun said gently, patting her head a bit hesitantly, as if he wanted to be kind, but forgot how to. " I understand..."

The princess of Orb watched the girl who loved Kira cry by his side. Her innocent tears, sincere, made her want to reach out to Lacus. "Please don't think you're the only one feeling bad about this," Cagalli said in a soft voice. "I love Kira, too, I'm sure--"

"You'll never know how I feel!" Lacus cried, slapping Athrun's hand away from her. "Please..." she said, regaining her composure, "leave me alone, both of you..."

Cagalli stood up, reluctant to leave her brother's side, but after seeing the look of pain upon her friend's face, she turned to leave. "Well, if you do see him, Lacus," the blonde said quietly, as composed as she could, "please tell him that we all want him back, all right?"

After saying those words, she left the room, slowly followed by Athrun. But as she stood in the hallway, tears filled her eyes again, and she held him, sobbing, never wanting to let him go.

"I can't believe it," Cagalli had said, below a whisper, as some of the people aboard the Archangel carried his body into the clinic, if that was the word for it. "Is he dead? Kira's not dead, is he? He was just talking to us…"

Athrun's helmet was off his head by then, revealing his shoulder length blue hair. "We don't know yet, Cagalli," he had told the girl. "I'm not sure, either. No one's sure about these things," the green-eyed Coordinator had said. "As of now, everyone's unsure. They don't know what to believe, whom to believe. It's just a cycle of believing and then disbelieving…"

The brown-eyed girl had clasped Athrun's arm nervously. "Does Lacus know?" she had asked, uncertainly. "I don't want to be the one to break it to her. If it were good news, maybe, but now…"

"She'll find out sooner or later," Athrun had said under his breath. "Sooner or later…"

_This is supposed to be a one-shot, you know, meaning only one chapter. ; But of course, if reviewers persuade me to continue, I will. In other words, review! Please?_

_Kurumi-chan_


	2. Chapter Two

_Yes, I did it, I really did it!!!! I made the second chapter!!! cheers Well, y'know, it was supposed to be a really short one-shot, but in the end, many people asked for a continuation because they didn't want Kira dead. Sorry! ; I just wanted to test out my writer skills in the first. Trivia: This is my first fanfic without original characters! Hehe! Yes, a little more Lacus X Kira and Athrun X Cagalli fluff. Cagalli's still feeling a little sentimental, but she'll be back to her normal tough-girl personality in the following chapters._

_Well, here's chapter two of **A Never-Ending Slumber**. Enjoy! _

_Kurumi-chan_

**Chapter 2**

Kira Yamato Awakens

A soft bleeping sound, coming from the life support system, broke the unearthly silence in the darkened room. Moaning a bit, Kira Yamato finally opened his deep blue eyes. '…Where am I? What am I… doing here?' he thought, still a bit groggily. For the past few hours, the young Coordinator had been fighting for his life. If that wasn't the right term, the correct one must be that he was miraculously revived, in a way.

His eyes were still unfocused, but after a few tries, they focused as he looked around the room. Not that it helped. It was pitch-black anyway, except for the few lights on the machine across him.

"Someone up there must like you, Kira," the brown-haired boy breathed, as if the sound of the voice would help him forget that he was all alone in the room. He also knew that it was more than luck that he survived, floating in space for who-knows-how-long.

He tried to sit up, but his torso gave way, and he ended up back in the position he started in. The teen licked his lips, only then realizing just how hungry and thirsty he was. When was the last time he had eaten? When _it _happened, everyone's last concern was eating, or resting, and stuff like that. Only after fighting did they realize how important food was. It was because they were hungry, of course.

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened with a whirr. Kira closed his eyes hurriedly, deciding to pretend he was still unconscious—or asleep—if he didn't like who was in the room with him.

Cagalli Yula Attha entered the dark room her brother was in. She dragged a chair beside the bed and sat there silently, not noticing the slight movements Kira made as he pretended to be asleep-- it was pitch-black, and the Princess of Orb was thinking about all that had happened since she met him.

Because of all the commotion, when everyone was entering the shelter, Kira had seen Cagalli, worried about her and followed her. Her hair, hidden under a hat that day, the day the G units attacked Aube, made Kira Yamato think that Cagalli was a boy. However, they got trapped together and only then did the Coordinator realize that Cagalli was a girl. Kira was separated from his friends, Cagalli from her father. The two had discovered the mobile suits together, but after some damage was done by Zaft's mobile suits, Kira selflessly pushed Cagalli inside a shelter, leaving him all alone—or so he thought…

Cagalli used to think that Kira was brave, but at times, spineless. Kira used to forget that Cagalli was a girl and mistake her for a boy. However, the two had gotten closer as time passed. They worried about each other. It was a good sign that their relationship deepened, to make them become friends.

And now… Kira was in a coma, or possibly dead. A pained expression appeared on the brown-haired girl's face. "Oh, Kira," she said, her voice below a whisper, "I hate to admit it, but I just don't know what to do. Lacus has been crying over you, and Athrun and I can't believe that you're… gone. You promised you'd stay with us, didn't you? So, does that mean you lied…?"

Kira's pulse quickened. _Cagalli_! He had never felt so happy to hear his sister's voice. He feebly opened his eyes and asked, in an unsure voice, "Cagalli… is that you?"

The blonde started. "Kira?" she gasped. Obviously she hadn't noticed the life support system. "Kira, did you just talk?" 'Or it could be my imagination…' she assumed. 'Kira used to say that sometimes… right?'

Kira lifted his head and said, matter-of-factly, which was strange for someone who had just awoken from a coma, "Yeah." There was a sharp pain when he lifted his head, but it would go away, he knew.

Cagalli's chocolate orbs widened in surprise. "Yes, it's me," she replied breathlessly. "Oh, Kira!" she said, her heart pounding. "You're alive!" She put her hand on top of Kira's, and turned her head to study the bleeping machine behind her. "It's true… I'm not dreaming…"

"Water," Kira said hoarsely. For some reason, all his mind could focus on was food and drink. Or a combination of the two. "Can you get me some water, Cagalli…?"

"Alright." Cagalli got up from the chair but paused halfway. "Should I really leave you here?" she asked. She wanted to give Kira something to drink, but another part of her was saying, 'Stay with him! He just woke up from a coma, you know!'

"Water," the brown-haired boy repeated. "Please, Cagalli…" Man, was he thirsty. He would have asked for cake, but he decided not to push it.

"Okay, okay!" Cagalli threw up her hands as if she were giving up. She walked over the door, which opened automatically, but paused again and asked, "Hey, Kira, d'you mind if I tell everyone you're back?"

Kira locked his eyes with hers. "Sure," he whispered. "But I want Lacus here first, okay? And you and Athrun, alright? I don't want so many people to know just yet."

"They're going to find out sooner or later anyway, Kira," Cagalli sighed. "I'm not supposed to leave you-- I mean, it's my turn to watch you now. Another hour and Lacus is coming, you know." Yet as she listened to her brother's words, a small smile appeared on Cagalli's face. "…But, okay, but you'd better rest while I'm away…"

And so, the door closed behind her, as she went away to inform her friends that once again, Kira Yamato was back.

Quick footsteps were heard in the hall, made with three pairs of feet. Athrun Zala entered the dark room, muttering, "This had better not be a bad joke, Cagalli… You didn't even turn the lights on."

"It's not a joke," Kira heard Cagalli protest. "Kira's really awake! He was talking to me!" The blonde then reached out for the light switch as Athrun leaned over the bed to check if Kira really was awake, as Cagalli said…

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Athrun let out a shout as Kira jumped out of bed, making a mock-scary face. Behind him, Cagalli was laughing her lungs out. She didn't think Kira planned on scaring his best friend, but then again, it was a welcome change from everyone crying.

"You fell for it, Athrun!" Kira said, laughing alongside Cagalli as he sat on the bed. Athrun held his hand to his chest and went, "Damn you, Kira, for scaring me like that!" He was smiling, though. So Cagalli _was_ right.

The brown-eyed girl high-fived Kira, still giggling, "Athrun, you fell for it!"

"You didn't plan this, I presume?" Athrun asked the girl behind him with a sly look on his face.

"Not at all," answered Cagalli, trying to smother her laughing. If they went on like that, everyone would run over and see that Kira was alive. "Kira, I thought I told you to stay in bed!" she reprimanded him. "You're not fully recovered!"

"Well, it was funny, right?" Kira joked.

"Not to me," Athrun said, giving him the appearance of a sore loser, yet it was obvious that he also thought it was amusing. "Kira, Cagalli's right, you should have stayed in bed."

Kira sighed, and lay back in bed. "All right, all right, stop acting like a _sore loser, _Athrun!" he said playfully. He lifted his head though, as soon as he turned around and studied his surroundings. "Hey, Cagalli, where's Lacus?"

_Yeah, where _is_ Lacus? winks Weren't there three pairs of feet running towards Kira's room? If you want to find out, review! Um, please? chibi eyes_

_Kurumi-chan_


	3. Chapter Three

_Whoa! So many reviews! looks at the page I can hardly believe it! I was gone for a week, and… blinks Yes, I am a fan of Lacus x Kira—why else would I make a fanficcy with them as one of the main couples? Hehe!_

_And everyone is telling me to update right away! Is that a good sign? …Yes, it must be. People actually like the story! It's a bit plain so far, but… I'll think of something! smiles Oh, and if you have any ideas on how you want the story to continue, just tell me. I'll have to see if it fits well with my ideas. And I'll give you credit, of course. Oh, and remember the trivia I wrote in the second chapter? I guess it's wrong now. ;; Hehe. Is that a good thing?_

_Today (February 20) is my birthday… And so, as my birthday gift to you (confusing?), I give you chapter three of **A Never-Ending Slumber**! I hope it isn't too horrible… and I hope you'll like it:3_

**Chapter 3**

Lacus Thinks… About Someone

Lacus placed her hand over her heart, standing outside Kira's room, beside the door. _He's back… Kira._

It was not like she wanted him dead. Quite the opposite, in fact. Though she trusted him, she only thought of the Coordinator as a friend. She had told him once before, "Kira, if you need to talk about anything, just ask me, okay?" Reluctantly, Kira had nodded, and then smiled at her.

When Athrun and Cagalli had returned, she had been so scared… So unsure of herself... She didn't want to believe what she found out from Lieutenant Ramius. But in a way, she did. Like she just gave up…

The two had wanted to keep the news from her as long as they would have to. How would they break the news to her? Cagalli had been so unsure of herself, Athrun unstable. How would Lacus react to it? How would they be able to comfort her?

Athrun had tried to console Cagalli, but failed miserably. She ended up hitting him. The pain lasted only for a moment, but one thing Athrun knew was that, as he spoke to Lacus later that evening, 'it would have hurt more if I hadn't tried'…

Lacus closed her eyes and let out a sigh. A long time ago, someone had told her that peace couldn't be attained without war. You cannot call it peace if nothing has happened before that.

_This war should have ended earlier…_ Lacus thought sadly. _If not, if never should have happened at all…_

"Miss Clyne?" a voice came out of nowhere.

The pink-haired girl almost jumped out of her skin, letting out a scream which turned out as a high-pitched squeak. _WOW! That definitely interrupted my train of thought. _Now Lacus even had more reason to place her hand on her chest—she could feel her heart thumping around thirty times louder and harder than usual. Turning around, regaining her composure, she smiled, "Oh! Hello there", seeing who it was.

It was a girl just around her age. She was tall, with clear amethyst eyes and blonde hair pinned up in a sort-of bun, wearing the uniform usually worn by the crew of the Archangel.

"Um, if I may ask, are you new? What's your name?" Lacus asked, smiling nervously, when there was a moment's silence between them. "I've never seen you here before." She suddenly felt very hot. Was she getting nervous?

"A-ah." The blonde saluted, her mouth opening as if she were lost for words. "Yes. My name is Envy."

Lacus blinked. "Envy?" _What kind of name is that? If I remember correctly, _envy _is one of the seven Capital Sins or something…_ She sweatdropped. _What kind of mother would name her daughter Envy?_

"You don't look like an Envy to me," Lacus suddenly said out loud, and then covered her mouth with her hands. _Oops! A very convenient slip of the tongue, wasn't it?_ "Um, I mean, erm…" She stuttered a bit, and then just smiled, though longing to run away. _Very smooth, Lacus._

Envy blinked as she noticed the songstress' reaction. "Is there a problem, Miss Clyne?" Apparently she hadn't noticed anything. She didn't know enough about the pink-haired girl to judge her. Maybe she was really like that.

Noticing Lacus' discomfort, Envy pressed on, "I just wanted to know, is Mr. Yamato alright? I heard a commotion in the corridor some time ago that something happened to him, but I'm not sure."

Lacus blinked at the girl, brushing her bangs away from her face. "It's nice to meet you, Envy," she said in a friendly tone, holding out her hand to shake the girl's. "I'm sorry to not have spoken to you earlier, but we've been busy. I don't know much about what is going on, and I suppose," she motioned to the door to Kira's chamber, "that we should keep it private for now—"

As she said the last three words, the chamber door opened, and Athrun appeared in the entranceway. So much for trying not to show up. Lacus had been trying to stall her appearance, truthfully; she was too shy to speak to Kira about what happened. But…

Too late.

"So, that's where you are, Lacus. Why haven't you entered yet?" the green-eyed teen said in surprise, smiling lightheartedly. He looked as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _Good news?_ Lacus wondered.

"Hi, Athrun," Lacus said, trying to act cheery. "I just stopped outside because, well, I was winded from running…" She felt a pang of conscience as she said that. Hopefully it wasn't obvious that she was lying.

The Coordinator smiled and told his ex-fiancée, "It's alright. Kira wants to see you now." Athrun turned and nodded, acknowledging the presence of the other girl. "Hello, um…?"

"Envy." The blonde lifted her hand to shake his. "You're Athrun Zala, aren't you?" Noticeably relieved, Athrun shook Envy's hand and exchanged nervous looks with Lacus. "Yes, I'm Athrun Zala."

"I was wondering where Lieutenant Ramius was," Envy said. I have an appointment with her, but I don't know where her room is…"

Lacus raised an eyebrow. She wants to see Lieutenant Ramius?

Athrun smiled and very helpfully gave her the directions to Murrue's chamber. He wasn't exactly sure if she would want visitors, but if it were arranged, perhaps she would be a little more businesslike. Almost everyone on the Archangel knew about her relationship with…

"Excuse me!"

An old man with white hair suddenly tapped Envy's shoulder. The teenager turned around and nodded to him. "Masamune. Where have you been?"

"Envy, I've been looking all over for you," the elderly man said in a worried tone. "Lieutenant Ramius is waiting for you to discuss-" He shut up, however, when Envy gave him a frosty stare. "Ah," she said. "Alright."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Envy said, saluting the Freedom pilot and the songstress. "Thank you for your time." She then turned around to follow Masamune, who was already walking down the hallway. Lacus could hear them conversing rapidly, as if Envy were irritated with him.

She looked up at Athrun to see him staring back at her. "That was… strange," the blue-haired boy chuckled. "So… do you want to see Kira now?"

Lacus nodded. "…Alright, then." Suddenly, she wished that Haro was with her—she had left it in her room. It would say comforting—and funny—things to her and make her giggle a bit. I guess I should face it, she thought. It isn't bad at all, seeing Kira, is it?

The door to the chamber opened again, and as Lacus stepped inside, she couldn't help but laugh when Athrun asked,

"Envy… What kind of mother would name her daughter that?"

_waves a bit Hi! Did the chapter suck? I hope it didn't… ;; I had a hard time working on it… It was partly writer's block, partly because of school… Because I get the highest in Literature, my teacher assigned me to make a play script for the Odyssey for my class… And it's due… tomorrow._

_But I suppose I do owe you reviewers a lot, especially for reviewing and all, so I decided to try to continue this story. I added in an OC, Envy. Weird name, huh? I have lots of reasons for making her name that way—you'll get it if you ask me. I promise she won't annoy you TOO much, if she does at all._

_This chapter was mainly about Lacus. She was thinking about her feelings for Kira, if what had happened changed anything between them. If it's a bit short, I'm sorry. I did try my best. ;; If you review, I'll probably work harder… PROMISE! School's going to be over in March, and I'll have more time to write for you guys…_

_P.S. Please tell me if you like Envy at all, and if I should develop her character more. She's supposed to get a character from ZAFT to interact more with everyone else can you guess? If you can, or suggest anyone she should be paired up with, you'll get a prize! is whacked by a paper fan. Also, I'm running out of ideas of what to do (this was supposed to be a one-shot, remember?). Any help? Please email me or review._

_**KiraXLacus: **Thank you for your review! I don't know too much about how people can stay there on the Archangel and stuff… Because I had hardly enough time to watch the series when it was on. I have to research, and I can't really get what I read sometimes. Apparently I'll have to buy the DVDs. I want the characters to live on Earth like normal teenagers, go to school, and leave everything else to the adults, who should be the ones responsible… But I don't know how to get them there… -; I'm so dumb. …I looked up The Insatiable Heart and got to read it, and… That's a bit how I wanted the story to be. Can you help me a bit? ;_

_So, the rest of the readers… I will do my best… And I hope nobody flames! Please? ;;_

_Kurumi-chan_


End file.
